Deconstruction
Deconstruction ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Carl Johnson selbst in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge NaNxNaNpx|right (Dwaine putzt gerade die Motorhaube eines Remington und Jethro dessen Räder, als CJ in die Werkstatt kommt; im Hintergrund läuft der Song „ “ von ) * Carl „CJ“ Johnson: Kumpel! * Cesar Vialpando: Was läuft, Carl? * Kendl Johnson: Was zum Geier ist eigentlich los? Findet ihr, ich seh wie eine Nutte aus? * CJ: Was? * Kendl: Die Arschlöcher sagen dauernd irgendwelchen Scheiß zu mir! * Cesar: Wer sagt das zu dir? * Kendl: Die Bauarbeiter oben auf dem Hügel. * Cesar: Die mach ich fertig... (CJ hält Cesar zurück) * CJ: Nein, warte, ich mach das. Ich muss denen wohl ein bisschen Respekt einbläuen, hah? * Cesar: Alles klar. * CJ: Hab sowieso dran gedacht, mir ein bisschen neuen Grund zuzulegen. (CJ ist am Gehen) * Bauarbeiter: Haben Sie hier was zu suchen? Hey, es ist gefährlich hier auf der Baustelle! Hey, wo haben Sie Ihren Helm? Weg von dem Klo! (nachdem CJ die Baucontainer zerstört hat, kommt ein Mann aus dem Bauklo) * Vorarbeiter: Was ist denn das für ein verdammter Krach? Heilige Scheiße! Ich hab nichts gesehen! (und geht wieder in die Toilettenkabine zurück. CJ schiebt nun das Klo ins Loch) * Vorarbeiter: Oh, Gott, nein! Gott, arrgh, ich muss kotzen! Mein Anzug! Ruiniert! Oh, Gott, was für ein Gestank! Bitte, hilf mir doch jemand! Ich muss gleich küb... uuäärgh! Meine eigene Scheiße! Ich hätte das Curry nicht essen sollen! Oh, Gott, ist das Mais? Uargh, mein ganzer Mund ist voll davon! Mission Du sollst sechs weiße Wohncontainer von FinalBuild Construction zerstören. Bei einigen der Wohncontainer stehen rote Fässer die bei Beschuss explodieren und den Container zerstören, bei einigen stehen keine Fässer. Alle Wohncontainer lassen sich mit dem Dozer (Planierraupe) zerstören, der sich auf der Baustelle klauen lässt. Der Dozer muss mit etwas Tempo gegen den Container gefahren werden, um den Container mit nur einem Rammstoß zu zerstören. Der Rammstoß schlägt den Dozer aus seiner Richtung, wodurch man in ein Fass abgelenkt werden kann und so den Dozer beschädigt. Pass aber auf, wenn du die Baustelle betrittst werden dich drei Bauarbeiter angreifen, erschließe sie einfach und hole den Arbeiter, der dich mit dem Dozer überfahren will, aus dem Fahrzeug heraus und töte ihn. Zu erwähnen ist noch, dass sich in den Containern weitere, teils bewaffnete Bauarbeiter befinden, überfahre sie einfach. Genau 2:15 hast du dafür Zeit, was eigentlich zu schaffen sein sollte. Du musst allerdings schon ein bisschen aufpassen, da einige Arbeiter Pistolen mit sich rumschleppen und wieder andere dich mit Planiergeräten zu beseitigen versuchen. Sind die Container dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, musst du noch den Vorarbeiter in die Versenkung schicken. Schiebe dazu mit dem Dozer die mobile Toilette in das Loch auf der Baustelle und steig danach in den Zementmischer und schütte flüssigen Beton in die Grube. Wenn der Zementmischer in die Grube gefallen ist, lässt sich leicht ein anderer finden. Tipp: Teil 1 lässt sich auch mit Rucksackbomben spektakulär erledigen. Klebe je eine an die sechs Container, laufe im Norden die Rampe hoch (Fundort für Kettensäge) und drücke auf den Auslöser. Erst ab jetzt läuft die Zeit. Erledige von hier gleich noch den Fahrer des 2. Dozers und du hast reichlich Zeit für den Rest der Mission. Falls du noch etwas Munition für den Raketenwerfer aus der Mission Are you going to San Fierro? übrig hast oder dir vorhersehend den wärmesuchenden Raketenwerfer vom Easter Bay Airport geholt haben solltest, darfst du diese Geschosse nun wohlwollend auf die Container abschießen. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn die Zeit ausläuft. Handygespräch Glitch Nachdem man den Vorarbeiter in der Toilettenkabine in das Loch reingeschubst hat, muss man eine Rucksackbombe hineinwerfen, ein Stück zurückweichen und dann zünden. Mit Glück springt das Klo heraus und ihr müsst das leere Loch mit Zement füllen.Die Kabine ist nun draußen und das Loch ist zu. Ihr habt die Mission trotzdem beendet. Danach verschwindet das Klo. en:Deconstruction es:Deconstruction pl:Demolka Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:CJ-Missionen Kategorie:Spielfehler Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia